1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a photoacid generator, a chemically amplified resist composition including the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography uses an EUV light source having a wavelength of, e.g., 13.5 nm, and is expected to replace longer-wavelength DUV lithography processes using KrF excimer lasers (248 nm) and ArF excimer lasers (193 nm). However, when the EUV lithography process is performed using a resist material including a conventional photoacid generator, acid generation efficiency and exposure rate are low, due to the low dose of acid provided by the EUV light source, thereby making it difficult to obtain a desired exposure sensitivity. Moreover, a conventional photoacid generator contains chromophore groups, which may decompose to cause a large amount of degassing in the vacuum conditions that are typical for EUV, leading to reduced process stability.